Personality Swap
by Abandoned Anarchy Angel
Summary: What if there was another competition to make a drink and to make it more pretty Mildred threw in an unknown ingredient? What if it made Miss Hardbroom act like Miss Bat vice versa, Miss Cackle like Miss Drill vice versa and Frank Blossom like the cook?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples! I used to be 'too old' to watch The Worst Witch but now I just don't care! I love it! Even though I'm nearly fifteen (in March! Woo!) Anyway, while I was looking through fan fictions I spotted that there were Worst Witch ones done so I decided to give some a go. Please enjoy and review! Depending on how this goes this might be a one shot. If I find I've a lot to write I'll make it into chapters. Happy reading!**

**Personality Swap:**

**Mildred POV:**

"Okay girls sit down!" Miss Hardbroom shouted. We all sat down really quickly. "Good morning girls," she said in her usual calm tone. "Good morning Miss Hardbroom," we all said in unison. "Ok girls, on Friday next we are going to have a drink competition due to the really hot weather. There will be a prize for the winner," she said.

We all began talking amongst ourselves for a moment before she interrupted again. "Keep it down girls!" she shouted. "Pick a partner and start planning on what you are going to do. The rest of the staff and I will be tasting them and if we are satisfied we will make them available around the school. Do you understand?" "Yes Miss Hardbroom," we all said in unison once again.

I turned to Maud, "Partners?" I asked even though it was a more rhetorical question. "Sure!" she smiled. "Ok, so what are we going to do?" she asked. "Well I was thinking of something with some fruit. That's always refreshing," I suggested. "Yeah! We could get Fenella and Griselda to give us a hand. "Great so!" I exclaimed.

"Mildred Hubble always trouble!" exclaimed Ethel. "Pack it in Ethel!" Maud shouted. "Just leave it Maud," I sighed. "So what are you going to do for this? Apart from mess it up!" she laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Maud said sarcastically.

"No not really, we're going to win anyway," Ethel said turning around. "We can't let her win," Maud whispered. "I know that but what chance do we have?" I moaned. "With Fenny and Grizz on our sides we should do ok?"

"I guess..."I sighed and daydreamed for the rest of class as Miss Hardbroom was telling us about vital ingredients for a potion. After what seemed like an age she dismissed us from class. Maud and I headed down to the library because we knew that Fenny and Grizz would be there.

We headed immediately to the back of the library where the most advanced books were because we knew that's where we would find Fenny and Grizz would be reading those books. "Hey guys," I said walking up to them. "Oh hi Millie!" they both said in unison.

"Could you help us with something?" I asked them. "Sure," they smiled. "We've to make a drink for a competition for the teachers due to the hot weather. We don't really know what to do...well...I don't know what to do without killing someone."

"Sure no problem! Do you want us now?" asked Griselda. "If you wouldn't mind!" Maud exclaimed happily. "Ok then, you're working from the potions lab I take it?" she said. "Yup," was all I replied.

We headed down to the potions lab and Fenella lit a fire under the cauldron to warm it up. "Ok, did you have any ideas as to what you want to do?" Griselda asked. "We were thinking of something fruity," I told them. "Ok then," she said grabbing a few bottles from the cupboard to my left.

"What are they?" I asked. "They just give it a little bit of flavour and energy to the drink. If you want it fruity then you have to go out and get them and put them in properly," Finella told us. "That's ok! I have some in my room!" I exclaimed happily.

"Why do you have fruit in your room?" Griselda asked looking rather amused. "We were out with Miss Bat," Maud told them. "Ah," she laughed. I went down to my room to get the fruit and I got back quickly before anybody came in and saw our idea (or that we were getting help from second years).

I threw in some lemons to give it some lovely flavour. They continued putting in different ingredients for quite a while. They were using so many stuff I had never heard of, some I couldn't even pronounce. After about three hours they were done.

"Okay, finished!" they both said in unison. "Brilliant!" Maud shouted and ran up to look at it, as did I. "What a disgusting colour!" I exclaimed in disgust. "You won't be moaning when you taste it!" laughed Fenella. "Can we try it now?" Maud asked. "Sure," Griselda said taking a ladle full of our drink out of the cauldron.

Maud took a little sip from it. "That is wicked!" she exclaimed. "Ok then let me try some!" I said impatiently getting really excited. I took a sip. Oh my goodness! It was divine! "That's beautiful," I said in disbelief.

"Any ideas for names?" Griselda asked. "No..." said Maud thoughtfully. "I'd say we're definitely going to win," I smiled. "Let's hope so," Fenalla smiled. "Well, we're tired so we're off to bed," Griselda said as they began to walk out.

"Thank you!" I smiled. "No problem!" she smiled. Then Maud walked towards the door. "It's getting late Millie, Miss Hardbroom will be walking around soon, we should get to bed," she said. "You go, I'll follow on," I said. "Ok, night!" she exclaimed.

"Night!" I said and she walked out. After a moment I took a look in at our potion. The colour was disgusting. It was such a pale green which had a tint of blue in the middle. I looked in the cupboard with the potion ingredients.

I scaled the cupboard until I spotted a lovely light pink one, surely this would change the colour to pink. I poured it in and a puff of smoke came from the cauldron. After about five minutes the colour had changed to a beautiful pink. Now anybody would want to drink it!

I headed to bed and slept almost straight away. I was so tired. The next week went flying by really quickly. I was really looking forward to Friday. Since making the drink we made ten bottles. Luckily I had gotten a lot of sleep on Thursday night; because what was about to happen on Friday I was going to need my energy. Not that it was bad...just the funniest thing that I had ever seen.

**I'm actually going to do this in chapters. Sorry that this chapter was poor. I just wanted to set up the basis for the next story. Please go into my profile and see my other fan fictions. Thanks! Please review! Bye peoples!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples! Thank you for the kind review so far! Please keep them coming! This is my second chapter so things should be taking off! Please check out my profile and read my other stories! Happy reading!**

**Mildred POV:**

I woke up on Friday morning feeling great. I was so excited about the competition! Maud was also really excited. We ran into the potions lab where we had kept the bottles since Monday. We didn't want Ethel getting at them so we kept them hidden.

"Oh my goodness! The colour changed! It looks so nice! How did it happen?!" she exclaimed. "Fenny and Grizz said that the colour would change eventually," I lied. "I never heard that," she said thoughtfully. "They told me afterwards," I lied again. "Oh ok..." she said and we walked out with five bottles; one for every teacher, the caretaker and the cook.

We went into the great hall which was already filled with people. The teachers were already sitting at the top; Mr. Blossom and our chef were already there too. Not everybody from our class competed; only about ten of us (five groups).

Maud and I sat in the front row; I was sitting beside Ruby and Jadu. "Good luck Millie and Maud," Ruby said. "Thanks," we both said in unison. "Not too much though!" Jadu chuckled. "Same to you girls too!" I laughed.

"All right girls are quiet!" Miss Hardbroom shouted; we all quietened down instantly. "We are all here today for a drink making competition as suggested by Miss Cackle," Miss Hardbroom began. "Try not to kill anyone Hubble," Ethel said harshly. "Ignore her," Maud whispered.

They called up the groups one by one. They had already liked two of the drinks very much so we were worried about winning. "Mildred Hubble and Maud Moonshine," Miss Cackle said softly with a big smile on her face. We both gave each other a nervous glance and walked up.

"What is your drink called Mildred?" Miss Cackle asked. "Well, we haven't actually thought of a name yet Miss Cackle," I said. The silence was broken by laughter by everyone. "Girls!" Miss Hardbroom shouted. As usual they all stopped talking.

"That's ok Mildred and Maud. May we have a test sample?" she asked. "Oh of course!" I exclaimed forgetting to give them a drink. Maud walked up and poured some into each of the teacher's glasses and walked back to me.

We looked at them as they took a sip. They all smiled. We both smiled up at them nervously. "What do you think ladies?" Miss Cackle asked. "Lovely," Miss Drill smiled, "Satisfactory," Miss Hardbroom said emotionlessly, "Absolutely wonderful girls! I told you the nature walk would come in handy!" Miss Bat exclaimed, "Absolutely wonderful!" Miss Cackle smiled, "Well done girls!" Mr. Blossom exclaimed, "Well done girls!" our chef exclaimed.

"I think that sums it up girls," Miss Cackle smiled. "Do we win?" I exclaimed. "Calm down Mildred and sit down! We'll be with you in a moment!" she laughed. "Okay," I said and Maud and I headed down to our seats.

We sat down and we spoke for a few minutes while the teachers were chatting amongst themselves. I looked up to see if they were anywhere near finished and Miss Drill just got up and ran out; we all looked wondering what the hell was going on. Then Miss Hardbroom got up and walked out of the hall quite quickly. Then the same happened with Miss Bat and Miss Cackle.

We went up to Mr. Blossom and the chef and asked them what was wrong. "The teachers were feeling a little bit ill girls, to be honest I'm not feeling too well myself," he told us. "Is it from one of the drinks?" Maud asked. "Possibly a combination of them," he said. "Excuse me," he said and ran out. The chef ran out on us.

I just walked back down to Fenny and Grizz. "Nothing could've happened could it?" I asked. "I don't think so," Fenny said turning to Grizz. "No nothing could've happened," Grizz assured us. "Do you think that we should head back to our rooms in case they want to give out to us?"

"That would be the right thing to do I guess," she said. Fenny and Grizz went up to the top of the hall and told us all to head to bed until the teachers call us out. We all headed back to our rooms and I lay down on my bed. I was wondering what happened with the teachers. I hoped that Maud and I weren't in trouble.

I fell asleep in my uniform in mid-thought. It was well into the morning before I slept; I was worn out when I woke up...and late. I was woken when the door was burst open. "Mildred Hubble wake up at once! You're late for class! Come on!" a familiar voice said crossly. Not the voice of Miss Hardbroom...but Miss Bat?

"I'm sorry Miss," I said getting up. She just threw me a dirty look and walked out. What on earth was up with her? I put on a fresh shirt and slipped back into the rest of my uniform and walked out. "Millie!" called somebody, when I turned around it was Maud.

"Is it just me or are the teachers acting really strangely?" she asked me. "Miss Bat just came in and gave out to me...kind of like Miss Hardbroom does," I said. "Yeah! I saw Miss Hardbroom in the potions lab dancing around singing," she smiled.

"What!?" I exclaimed. "Yeah...and Miss Drill is dressed up really strangely and going around being...caring," she said. "What?!" I exclaimed again. Then Miss Cackle came running up to us. She was wearing a band around her forehead and was wearing a tracksuit. She was jogging with weights in her hands.

"Miss Cackle!" I exclaimed. "What Mildred?" she asked. "Why are you dressed like that Miss Cackle?" "Well I am the P.E. teacher and why are you calling me Miss Cackle?" she asked looking confused. "But aren't you?" I began. "Ok Mildred, I am Miss Drill. Are you feeling ok?" she asked. "Fine," I said. "Ok then," she smiled and ran off lifting the weights up and down as she jogged.

"What's up with her?" I asked. Maud just shrugged her shoulders. Then Miss Drill came out again...the real Miss Drill. "Miss Drill?" I called, she just walked on. "Miss Drill?" I called slightly louder. Then I approached her and tipped her on the arm.

"What?!" she shouted as she turned around. "Oh Mildred dear, I'm so sorry you gave me a shock," she chuckled. "Miss Drill?" I asked. "No. Miss Cackle." She said. "But you're not you're Miss Drill," I insisted. "What makes you say that Mildred?" she asked looking concerned. "It's nothing!" I faked a laugh, "Just a joke!" I chuckled nervously. "Ok then..." she smiled and walked off. And she was wearing robes, Miss Drill in Robes.

"It must be a prank Maud...it has to be," I said. "Maybe..." she said. "What else could it be?" I asked. Maud stopped in thought for a moment. "I guess you're right, it couldn't be anything else," she said. "Let's enjoy it while it lasts anyway," I said.

"Yeah...still though...do you think we should ask Fenny and Grizz?" she suggested. "Yes I think we should..." I said walking with her down to the library. "Fenny? Grizz?" we called as we walked in. "Yeah," they both said in unison walking around the corner to greet us.

"Oh hi guys!" Grizz smiled. "Girls, did you notice the teachers acting rather...strangely?" I asked them. "Yes now that you mention it...Miss Bat was rather strict when she came in," Fenny told us. "Yeah...Miss Cackle was wearing a tracksuit and jogging around the place with weights and Miss Drill was dressed in robes and claimed to be Miss Cackle, and Miss Cackle claimed to be Miss Drill.

"What?!" they both exclaimed. "Yeah. Could you think of any cause for it?" I asked. "Maybe one of the potions got them rather...drunk or something, they did complain about being ill," Grizz said. "Yeah that could be it," I said thoughtfully. "It does make sense," Maud said.

"Or it could be the Dr. Foster effect," Fenny suggested. "Yeah actually! Possible Ethel after the last time!" Maud exclaimed. "Oh yes when they went through the roof!" I laughed. Maybe we should just give it a few days and see how they are, if they're still acting strangely we can look for a spell to try and make things right," Grizz told us.

"That sounds like a good idea," I smiled. "Meanwhile enjoy them making fools of themselves," Grizz laughed. Then she caught Fenny's arm and began to run out of the library. "Where are you two going?" I asked. "Sorry Millie but I need to see Miss Cackle dressed as Miss Drill and Miss Drill dressed as Miss Cackle. See you later!" she laughed and ran out.

"Want to go and have another look?" Maud laughed. "Ok then!" I exclaimed and ran out with her.

**Well that's it for this chapter. I intend making it funny in the next chapter, I'm still kind of introducing it. Well, could somebody please review and tell me the name of the chef please? I just can't remember and I haven't watched this in four years (and I really want to! I just can't find the videos and DVD's!) Bye peoples!!! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peoples! One thing I have to say: New Found Glory and All American Rejects are the best bands of all time! Woo! Ok, back to normality (or as close as I can get). Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and thank you for the reviews and to 'Tara' for telling me the name of the cook which is actually 'Mrs. Tapioca' so thanks! This chapter isn't going to be from anybodies point of view. Ok then, happy reading!**

**My POV:**

Mildred and Maud were very confused about the teachers. Maud had seen Miss Hardbroom acting strangely and both Mildred and Maud had seen a massive change in Miss Cackle and Miss Drill; although they had put that down to either the Dr. Foster effect or a bad reaction to one of the drinks (they were ecstatic to have clever second year friends).

"Do you think that we should go to class?" Mildred asked Maud. "Why wouldn't we?" she asked in reply. "It's just if Miss Hardbroom is 'drunk' or whatever would it be safe to be around her when she is making potions?" "Good point," Maud said thoughtfully.

They were both considering turning back and hanging out in the library or in one of their rooms instead of going to the potions lab. After a pause Maud finally spoke. "I guess we better go, if she's back to normal she'd kill us," Maud chuckled. "Yeah I guess..." Mildred said sadly, as you can imagine she really didn't want to go to potions class.

They were a little bit late and were shocked to hear quite a lot of volume coming from the potions lab; usually Miss Hardbroom would be there before them. They walked in and they saw that Miss Hardbroom wasn't there and that the potions lab was a mess.

As they looked up they looked shocked. There were potions ingredients left lying and spilt around the table and the cauldron was left heating up; that was not like Miss Hardbroom. "What is going on?" Mildred asked (for like the millionth time).

"It's only yesterday they began to act oddly, we shouldn't worry too much. Have you any reason to?" Maud asked. "No," Millie said. They both sat down and began talking to the other girls. Then suddenly the door burst open. It was Miss Bat.

They all looked over and when it was Miss Bat nobody bothered to quieten them (unluckily for them). Miss Bat was dressed unusually tidily. She was wearing a tight black dress and by looking at her figure a corset under that; her hair was up in a very neat bun. She looked very angry.

"Girls!" she shouted; they all jumped and stopped talking. "How dare you keep on talking when I enter the room!?" she shouted. Nobody spoke. They were too flabbergasted to even move a muscle, never mind speak.

"Well what do you have to say for yourselves!?" she demanded. "We're sorry Miss Bat," they all said in unison in rather an amused tone. "Girls, stop messing or I will keep you in here all day writing 'I will not disrespect my teacher!'" she shouted. Now everybody was truly confused.

Nobody chose to speak. "Apologise like the grown up girls you're supposed to be!" she shouted. "We're sorry Miss Bat," everybody said sounding more intimidated this time. "That's it! You all have detention for a week and during which time you will write a thousand lines per day stating 'I will not disrespect my teachers'! She shouted.

Nobody said a word. "Well take out your books then!" she shouted. Everybody instantly grabbed their books from their bags to stop her from giving out again. A few were whispering amongst themselves; asking what was wrong with her and why they were in trouble. The rest of the class went on rather slowly for the lot of them. Miss Bat was in a bad mood and acting...viciously... for her standards and the class were petrified.

When the class was dismissed Miss Bat walked straight out without saying a word. Mildred and Maud scurried around the school trying to find Fenny and Grizz. They weren't in the library so they gave up after about five minutes prior to checking the library.

**In the staffroom: (when I'm speaking about characters the name is the body but they have another person's personality). Sorry if it's confusing in places...**

Miss Bat burst into the staffroom angrily letting the door bang hardly. "What's wrong grumpy?!" Miss Hardbroom chuckled. "Those first years are so disrespectful!" Miss Bat shouted sitting down at the table beside Miss Cackle.

***The teachers don't notice a change in their, or each other's appearance or personality; they just see the other person in their body and don't get the link; they're kind of disillusioned (duh)***

"They're teenagers Constance! Give the girls a chance! Take them on a nature walk or something!" Miss Hardbroom exclaimed getting up and taking a flower from the vase and eating it. "Miss Bat! The day I take advice from you will be the day after they send me to the nursing home!" Miss Bat shouted.

Miss Hardbroom began to sob. "Well if you're just going to be cruel about it then I'm want to be alone for a while!" she cried and ran into the cupboard; on the way in she hit her head. "Ouch!" she cried and bent down to get in. She closed the door hard and from the outside you could still hear the sobbing.

"You really have to learn to go easier on her Miss Hardbroom," Miss Drill said sounding rather disappointed in her. "Well she deserves it! Anybody that goes around eating flowers and going easy on those first years deserves it!" Miss Bat shouted. Miss Hardbroom began to sob even harder.

They didn't speak much after that. Miss Cackle began weight lifting and Miss Bat started to correct some of the second year's tests. The long silence was broken when Frank came in. "Hello ladies!" he exclaimed in an Italian accent (and he was wearing a skirt!) "Ah Mrs. Tapioca!" Miss Drill exclaimed.

"I have brought you ladies some lunch," he smiled warmly. "Thank you Mrs. Tapioca!" Miss Drill smiled. "Then Miss Hardbroom burst out of the cupboard. "_Hail to the master chef master chef master chef! Hail to the master chef master chef woman! She cooks and she cleans and makes Miss Hardbroom look mean!" _she began to sing, throwing a dirty look at Miss Bat. "_Hail to the master chef master chef ma...woman!" _ She sang happily.

"One thing I have to say Miss Bat is that you were never one for writing lyrics," Miss Bat said harshly. Miss Hardbroom began to sob again. "Miss Bat! Please don't get into the cupboard again! Please sit down with us and have some dinner?" Miss Drill begged.

"I've already got my own!" Miss Hardbroom exclaimed. She walked over to the corner of the room and picked up a tin of cat food. Then she walked over to the table and sat down, just before eating she put the petals from the flowers into the cat food and began to eat.

"Ugh," Miss Cackle said grimacing. "Miss Bat you really have to start eating some edible food," Miss Cackle said. "Miss Drill I eat the most edible and healthy food you can get," Miss Hardbroom smiled. The rest of the staff just looked at her; "Mrs. Tapioca, would you be a dear and please get Miss Bat something that won't make her sick," Miss Drill asked.

"Not a problem," he smiled and walked out. "Or first get her something to make her look like a witch instead of a baby in a woman's body!" Miss Bat shouted. Miss Hardbroom got up and got into the cupboard again; sobbing. "You really should go easier on her Miss Hardbroom," Miss Drill said to Miss Bat. "It's what she deserves," Miss Bat said quickly.

"Nevertheless she is still a member of staff and we all want to get on for the benefit of the girls," Miss Drill said softly. Miss Bat just sighed without saying a word. "Miss Drill, could you get her out of there?" Miss Drill asked Miss Cackle. "I'll try," she sighed getting up and putting down her weights.

"Miss Bat, please come out, Miss Hardbroom didn't mean what she said," Miss Cackle told her. "I did!" Miss Bat snapped. Then all everyone could hear was incoherent mumbling from the cupboard. "She says that she feels victimised by Miss Hardbroom," Miss Cackle said.

Then there was a knock at the door.

**Mildred POV:**

We knocked on the door feeling petrified and slightly regretting it afterwards. If Miss Bat was in a bad mood then what will Miss Hardbroom be like? Also, Miss Bat gave us detention for some reason unknown to all of us so she probably gave out about us to Miss Hardbroom.

"Can we turn back?" I asked after we knocked on the door. "No Millie! We need to find out what's wrong," she said. Then the door opened and it was Miss Cackle, she was wearing the same tracksuit as yesterday. "Yes girls?" she asked.

"Sorry for disturbing you Miss Cackle but we need to speak with Miss Hardbroom please?" I asked. "Why does everybody keep calling me Miss Cackle?!" she exclaimed pointing into the staffroom allowing us in.

"Yes girls?" Miss Bat asked tiresomely. "Um...it was Miss Hardbroom we wanted," I said nervously. "Yes girls I'm here!" Miss Bat shouted. "Actually no sorry, it was Miss Bat we were looking for," Maud said shakily.

Then the cupboard burst open. "What can I do for you girls?!" Miss Hardbroom smiled putting her arms around our shoulders. "Um...Miss Hardbroom?" I said to her. "Yes?!" replied Miss Bat sounding rather angry.

"Miss Cackle?" I said. "Yes?" replied Miss Drill. I think I realised what happened. It's like the teachers all swapped personalities with each other and didn't notice. Miss Hardbroom is Miss Bat, Miss Bat is Miss Hardbroom, Miss Drill is Miss Cackle and Miss Cackle is Miss Drill. What happened?

"Girls stop wasting our time and get out!" Miss Bat shouted. "Yes Miss Hardbroom," I said and Maud and I scurried out quickly. When we got outside the staffroom "Why did you call Miss Bat Miss Hardbroom and why are they all reacting to different names?" Maud asked me.

"I think their personalities have swapped around...it that's possible..." I said. "Miss Hardbroom in the cupboard and putting her arms around us and being nice, it has to be," she said sounding convinced. "We really need to speak with Fenny and Grizz..." I said. We said we'd give the library one more go.

Thankfully we were successful this time! "Fenny? Grizz?" we both asked in unison and in the same nervous tone. "We're back here!" Grizz replied and we walked back. "Millie thinks she knows what's wrong..." Maud said. "Personality swap?" Grizz suggested. "How'd you know?" I asked.

"Well, when Miss Hardbroom took our music class and started singing we knew it wasn't a prank so we looked around for Miss Bat who seemed really strict! Then there's the whole thing with Miss Cackle and Miss Drill and Mr. Blossom was going around with an Italian accent and a dress!" Grizz chuckled.

"And Miss Hardbroom was in the cupboard in the staffroom putting her arms around us!" Maud exclaimed. "Yes," Fenny began. "We've been going around to the girls that competed and trying to find out what ingredients they've used to see if there's a counter spell. The problem is that Ethel won't tell us what's in hers and the other girls drinks aren't the cause and we know what was in ours," Fenny sighed.

"Why can't you try random spells?" I asked. "You really don't want to find out what happens if this goes wrong," Grizz told us. "I do," Maud asked. "Ok, if we try one of the counter spells it could either give them multiple personalities which would cause...well...chaos really... and also it could cause their personalities to be stuck, permanently and irreversibly in each other's bodies or their personalities could double in those bodies."

"How do you mean double?" I asked. "Miss Hardbroom in Miss Bat could become twice as strict, Miss Bat in Miss Hardbroom could become twice as...hyper...Miss Cackle in Miss Drill could become...possible much nicer and Miss Drill in Miss Cackle could become twice as athletic which would kill a body of Miss Cackles age." She said.

"So if you knew which drink caused it you could reverse it?" Maud asked. "Yes," she said.

Then it suddenly struck me. I put in that extra ingredient to make the colour prettier. What if that did all of this!?

"Um...girls...to make our drink look prettier I put in a pink liquid...I didn't know what it was so I think it might be that," I said looking away from them.

"What?!" they all said angrily in unison.

**That's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if it seemed confusing in places! It may seem bad written down but when I play this over in my head it seems really funny! Please review and thank you for the ones so far! I'll update as soon as I can! Bye peoples!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peoples! Thank you for the kind reviews so far! I'm not going to cure the teachers straight away; I'll have them as each other for a while. I may seem a little slow with coming up with a solution but that's just because I want to mess around with them some more. Please review because I like reviews and you wouldn't want me upset...right? (Hint. Hint.) I'm going to be changing around from peoples' point of view so sorry if that annoys you! Ireland won their last rugby match! Yay! Happy reading!**

**Mildred POV:**

"I put in another ingredient," I told them. "Millie you could've killed them!" Maud exclaimed. "But it didn't!" I exclaimed back. "Ok girls, this isn't the issue, the important thing is to get them back," Fenny said calmly.

"But how do we do that?" I asked. "We have to get the potion, find out its components and find the reverse of those," Grizz said. "Can we go now?" I asked. "We better go quickly before things get out of control, what if the management of the school find out about this?" Fenny said walking towards the door.

"Millie, you should come with us, show us what you put in," Grizz said walking towards the door. Maud and I followed them into the potions lab. "Okay Millie, what was it called?" Grizz asked already looking through the potions.

"I don't know. It was pink," was all I could tell them. "Millie, the next time you do something to a potion please make sure you know what's in it," Fenny chuckled. "Well, there are four pink potions here," Grizz told us putting them out on the table one by one.

The potions were the exact same colour and in the exact same type of bottle so I couldn't tell which one I had used. "I don't know which one it is," I frowned. "Damn it," Grizz mumbled looking at the bottles closely.

"I'm looking for any evidence that these bottles have been used recently but they seem to all have been used over the last few days. We'll have to experiment with the four of them until things get back to normal," Grizz sighed.

"What's the worst that could happen?" I asked. Both Fenny and Grizz looked at each other. "You really don't want to know," Fenny said picking up two of the bottles and they both began walking out. "What are we going to do now?" I asked.

"Come to my room, we are going to try and break up the different components of these ingredients and make a counter potion; it could take a few days," she said. "I can't get used to Miss Bat being angry," I shuddered. "Or Mr. Blossom in a dress," Maud laughed.

"What do we have to do once we find out what is the counter potion?" I asked. "We will only find out that it's the counter potion when we give it to the teachers," Fenny said. "Oh," I said.

I sat down on the floor near the cold, damp wall whilst Fenny and Grizz looked through potion books and messed around with the ingredients until they found the right ones. "Okay, we've got one ready," Fenny told us putting some into six different cups.

"Okay, Maud, you give this to Mr. Blossom and Mrs. Tapioca, that will hopefully restore them to their ordinary bodies, I'll give this to Miss Drill and Miss Cackle, Grizz will give some to Miss Hardbroom and Millie will give some to Miss Bat," Fenny told us. "Ok then," we all said.

Fenny headed down to Miss Cackles office and Grizz and I headed down to the staffroom. "I'm really sorry about all the trouble I've caused Grizz," I said guiltily. "Don't worry Millie, at least we're going to get it sorted out, and it was actually funny while it lasted," she chuckled.

"Yeah," I chuckled back. We went up to the staffroom door and Grizz knocked. "Sorry Miss um...Bat, may we come in?" she asked. "Of course girls!" she smiled and allowed us in. "Sorry to disturb you all but we made a drink and we were wondering if you would give us your opinion.

"Sure no problem dearies!" Miss Hardbroom exclaimed. I poured some into the cup and handed it to Miss Hardbroom. "It's very nice dear," she smiled. "Actually, I'm feeling a little weak I need to sit down," she said and headed over towards a chair.

I walked over to Grizz. Miss Bat was just taking a drink. "It's satisfactory," was all she said. "If you're done then girls you can leave," she said. "What about me?" Miss Cackle asked. "We've run out, sorry Miss, I'll send Fenny down with some more," she said as we were walking out.

We went back to Grizzy's room and waited. Maud was the first to arrive back. "How did it go?" I asked. "It went ok. Mr. Blossom was easy to persuade but Mrs. Tapioca was rather hesitant. It was hard to get her down off the roof," she giggled.

After about five minutes of the silence that followed the door was opened. "Ok they've it taken," she said. "How long do we have to wait now?" I asked. "Until they wake up which will be in the morning." "Will we see you two tomorrow morning so?" I asked. "Yes," Fenny said and began walking out.

"I'll see you all tomorrow, night," she smiled and left the room. "I'll see you tomorrow too," Maud said and walked out. I was just getting up as Grizz started to clear up some of the books. "Do you need a hand?" I asked. "No you're ok," she smiled. "I'm so sorry again," I said as I was walking out.

"It's ok Millie, don't feel bad," she chuckled. "Night then," I said. "Night," she said and I walked down and headed towards my room. I practically fell into the bed; I was so tired. I fell asleep really quickly. I was in such a deep sleep that I was woken up by the sound of people outside my room heading to class.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed as I quickly put on my shoes. I ran out of the door and everybody was gone, I scurried down to the potions lab hoping that Miss Hardbroom wouldn't give out to me. "I'm sorry I'm late," I said on the way to the classroom.

"Oh, Miss Drill, sorry I'm late," I said as I went over to my seat. "Mildred Hubble how dare you be cheeky to me!" she shouted. I looked at her, she was wearing a tight black dress and she had her hair tidily combed back.

After taking a good look I realised that, that potion hasn't worked. "Oh, I'm sorry Miss Hardbroom," I said. "That's better," she said. I sat down. "Mildred, you can stay behind after class for an hour and write a thousand times: 'I must not disrespect my teachers.'" She said.

"Yes Miss Hardbroom," I said glumly. That class went really slowly and I didn't dare speak. When Miss Drill turned around to get an ingredient out of the cupboard I whispered to Maud, "Will you talk to Fenny and Grizz?" I asked. "Sure," she replied.

"Maud Moonshine and Mildred Hubble! How dare you speak in class! Maud you will join Mildred in detention!" she shouted. "Sorry," she whispered. I nodded so Miss Drill wouldn't catch us speaking.

At the end of class everybody left and Maud and I were sitting there silently feeling really nervous. Miss Drill was laying into us for ages about disrespect. It was impossible not to! How were we supposed to know who they were?!

"Ok girls, do your one thousand lines and report to me when you're finished!" she shouted and we walked out. "I hope Fenny and Grizz know that they need to make another potion," she told me. "Yeah," I sighed and began writing.

**Griselda POV:**

I was lying around in bed waiting for Fenny to come and meet me for class. We had music with Miss Bat so hopefully she would be the one to turn up. There was a knock on my door. "Come in," I said sitting up. It was Fenny.

"Did you notice any difference with any of the teachers?" I asked. "No, I haven't seen any of them today," she told me. "Are you ready to go?" she asked. "Yeah," I said getting up and we headed towards class.

"Hopefully they'll be back to normal. I don't think I could stand Miss Hardbroom singing again," I chuckled. "Yeah!" she laughed back. We walked in and as usual Miss Bat was late. We were talking amongst ourselves until she burst in the door, or should I say Miss Cackle.

"Now, now girls!" she shouted skipping up to the top of the classroom. "Let's start our song from the last day!" she exclaimed. We were all in hysterics laughing. "What's the joke girls?" she laughed. Fenny and I were the only two not laughing.

Eventually all the laughing subsided and we got started. "Do you remember the songs from the last day?" Miss Cackle asked. "No," we all said in unison; even though things really needed to be fixed we couldn't pass up the opportunity of Miss Cackle singing.

Although we were laughing so loudly we couldn't really hear her. We had to start singing after a while and we were miles out of tune due to Miss Cackle's terrible voice. After we finished she left almost sobbing because we were singing so terribly.

Straight after the class we went to the library. "Do you know which book to look up?" I asked. "No," Fenny sighed. "I was thinking maybe one of these," I said putting down the books. They were of special potions with no purpose; only to enjoy the taste.

"Ok...when you have a mixture of either, any type of fruit, and the listed ingredients they can cause the Dr. Foster effect. This can have symptoms of nausea, giddiness, depression, drowsiness or can cause your personality to swap with other people who drink it at the same time," I read from the book.

"So really we have to get the right potion and to only allow two of the teachers whose personality has swapped to drink it?" Fenny asked. "That's what it looks like," I sighed. "That's going to be even harder."

"Do you know where Millie and Maud are?" she asked. "No," I sighed. "Do you think we should wait for them or get started?" "I'd say we should start, the sooner we get things back to normal the better."

We took the book that we were reading down to my room to get started on the next potion. We put in the exact opposite of the ingredients as we put in the drink and put in the second of the four pink potions.

I put in all the counter ingredients of the potion that Mildred had added. After Fenny and I had made the potion we put it into six different glasses; one for every member of the staff. "Ok, I think we should give it to Miss Hardbroom and Miss Drill first.

We walked outside the door and Miss Hardbroom came jogging up to us. She was wearing her hair down and it was really messy, she was wearing a wrist band around her head and a tracksuit! She looked frightfully funny!

"Miss Ha- Drill," I called. "Yes girls," she smiled. "We were wondering would you all try our new drink?" I asked. "Sure Griselda," she smiled. "Could you go up to the staffroom because we want all of the staff to try it?" "Sure no problem!" she exclaimed and went jogging up to the staffroom.

"If HB hadn't taken all of our stuff we could've gotten a picture of that!" Fenny laughed. "Darn it!" I exclaimed. The two of us walked up to the staffroom and knocked on the door. "Come in girls!" Miss Hardbroom smiled...well...Miss Drill. We walked in and laid the six glasses out on the table.

"Hello girls!" exclaimed the grand wizard. Oh no! Not this buzzard! "Hello your honour," Fenny and I said in unison. "Nice to see you girls," he smiled. "You too," I smiled. Then I picked up one of the glasses and gave it to Miss Bat who was in the body of Miss Cackle.

She chugged down every last drop. "That was lovely girls," she smiled. "Is it just me ladies or are the teachers pulling some sort of prank? They're all pretending to be each other," he asked. "Um...it's a prank that they were doing but then a couple of girls cast a spell to make them that way," I lied.

"Oh, how odd," he said. "He's so annoying!" Fenny whispered. "Tell me about it!" I whispered back. Miss Cackle/Miss Bat had sat down because she was feeling drowsy. When I turned around to get another glass to give to Miss Bat/Miss Cackle the grand wizard was taking a drink of it.

"No!" I shouted when I saw him but I was too late; Fenny turned around to see the problem and threw her eyes up to heaven when she saw. "What's wrong ladies?" he asked. "I'm sorry your honour but we wanted to present you with a special...cup...for your...importunateness," I lied.

"Oh! I don't want you to worry about my superiority to you too much!" he laughed. "I really must sit down, taking a new drink can make one feel really drowsy," he chuckled and sat down. Things were going to go badly wrong now.

"Should we try to fix the other teachers?" I asked. "Let's hang on, if this is the right potion the personality in Miss Cackle won't change, nor will the grand wizard, if they change then we have to try again," she sighed.

"Ok then," I said and we walked out of the staffroom as the teachers were distracted with the grand wizard falling asleep. We went back to my room and lid down on the bed. "I cannot believe that, that got so messed up!" Fenny exclaimed.

"He's always annoying!" I sighed. "Do you think that potion is the right one?" I asked. "No." "Why not?" "Because the one time we come up with the proper solution the grand wizard comes and complicates things. If he gets changed it'll be extra hard to set them back to their normal state."

"We might get lucky," I said. She just looked at me, "No we won't will we?" I chuckled. I was really tired and kept fighting to keep my eyes open. Eventually, without realising I gave in and fell asleep. I was having a nice dream until the sound of a door opening roughly woke me up.

My head was resting on Fenny's shoulder when I woke up and all I could see was a lantern. Miss Hardbroom, well, Miss Drill! "Fenella! What are you doing out of your room?!" she demanded. Miss Drill always got on with the two of us really well so it was really strange to see her giving out to us!

"Sorry Miss Dri- Hardbroom!" she exclaimed. "Why are you here? You should be asleep!" "Griselda and I were talking and we both fell asleep. I'm sorry Miss, it won't happen again and I'll go to my room," she said nervously.

"I'll give you one chance but zero tolerance after this," she said and walked out. "You're lucky," I whispered. "Yeah," she chuckled quietly. "Night," I said. "Night," she smiled and walked out. I slept again really quickly.

I was woken up by the sound of my door opening again. "Griselda Blackwood! You're late for choir! I'll let you off since you've never been late before!" I heard Miss Bat chuckle. When I looked up it wasn't Miss Bat that I saw, nor was it her I heard. It was the grand wizard.

**Well that's this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review because I will be very, very sad if you don't (does emotional blackmail work with you!? :D) Anyway! I'll update as soon as possible! Bye peoples!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peoples! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I'm sorry for the slow updates! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Anyway! I won't bore you with my rambling on so I'll get started! Okay then, I hope you enjoy this! Happy reading!**

**Griselda POV:**

"Your honour?" I asked thinking that I was still dreaming.

"Well thank you Griselda how nice of you to say so! But I don't sleep or eat as much as he does!" he chuckled.

"Miss Bat?" I asked.

"Are you ok dear?" he asked. Oh no! Here we go again.

"Yes I'm fine. Um...I'll just get dressed..." I mumbled feeling really tired.

"But you're already dressed," he chuckled.

"Oh, yes."

"I'll see you in a few minutes," he said and walked out.

Ugh! Fenny and I had to sort this out! This was freaky!

Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said getting off the bed.

"Oh hey Fenny. Things are..." I began to say.

"Different? How about freaky?" she said.

"Yes I'd agree! The grand wizard doing chanting!?"

"We need to sort this out," I mumbled.

"Grizz, I really can't listen to him in chanting, it's too strange!" she exclaimed.

"I know. Well, why don't we pretend that you're sick and start on the potion early?" I asked.

"Yeah that would be a good idea."

"Ok then. Have you been to class yet?"

"No. He came in and sang. How many more potions do we have to make?"

"Two if this one doesn't work."

"Ok then."

I cast a spell on Fenny on Fenny to make her look really pale. Then, five minutes later we went down to the classroom. "About time girls!" he exclaimed. We both shuddered.

"Miss Bat. Fenella is feeling sick, is it ok if I take her to get a glass of water?" she asked.

"Sure. Hop you're ok dear," he smiled.

"Thanks you're hon- Miss Bat," we said and we walked out.

As we were walking out he began to sing, and very badly I might add. We laughed but then went straight down to my room to start on the next potion. This one would be more complicated than the ones we've done previously. Even a slight mistake with this one could have dire consequences.

We made this potion really carefully, taking care to add the right quantities to the potion. This one also took way longer, as we had to be more careful with each ingredient there were also way more than before.

"I hope it works this time," I said sighing.

"That makes two of us. I don't know how much more I can take of listening to Helliboring sing," Fenny chuckled.

After about half an hour the potion was finished and we had to give it to the teachers in any order really. It didn't matter for this one. We headed down to the staffroom with all of the drinks. I knocked on the door and of course! Guess who answered it!?

"Excuse me Miss Ba-Your Honour," I started.

"Some more lovely drink is it girls?" he asked.

"Yes your honour," we both said and he allowed us in. We poured the drink into five cups and gave everyone, one each. Everything seemed fine and the teachers dosed off. That should be it! I think we got the right potion! We picked up the empty glasses the jug of potion and began to walk out. I held the door open for Fenny because she was carrying the jar but then she tripped and spilt the potion into my mouth!

I suddenly felt really drowsy and fell; everything blacked out.

****  
**Mildred POV:**

"Should we find Fenny and Grizz and see how they are getting on?" I asked.

"Sure!" Maud replied and we began to walk towards Fenny's room.

"Millie come quickly! It's Grizzy! I tripped with the potion and it went into her mouth; she just fell

asleep. Get her back to the room quickly!

The three of us ran back to the staffroom and began to lift Grizzy. "Hang on! She'll have changed

bodies we'll have to wait!" she moaned.

"Damn it!" I shouted.

"It's ok. There's only one potion left after this. If the other teachers are ok then this is the right one

We'll have to make it again for Grizzy and whatever other teacher she's swapped with."

Suddenly Grizzy's eyelids began to flutter. "She's waking up," I told them. We all stood around her

until she woke up properly. "What's going on girls?!" she exclaimed angrily.

Could she be Hardbroom? No way! She couldn't!

"What is the meaning of this!" she shouted and got up.

"We're sorry Miss," we said in unison.

"Sorry Miss what?!"

"Girls why am I over here?" asked Miss Hardbroom angrily. Oh no!

"We're sorry Miss Hardbroom," we said glumly.

"I'm glad to hear it. Write out 5,000 times 'I must not nock over teachers under any circumstances.'

"Yes Miss Hardbroom," we all said glumly

We all walked outside with Grizzy, well, Miss Hardbroom. This was going to be so strange! Especially for Fenny! "Guys what's wrong?" asked Miss Hardbroom.

"Uh...Grizzy...you're..." I began.

"I'm what?!" she asked.

"You're Miss Hardbroom," Fenny said.

"What?!" she screamed. Another few students were looking.

"I'm not! I'm me! Grizzy!" she exclaimed.

"You're not," we all said in unison.

"Nice try of a prank but I'm not going to fall for it," she laughed and walked away from us really quickly.

"Fenella Feverfew; is there something wrong with your friend Griselda?" Miss Cackle asked.

"Miss Cackle!" we exclaimed.

"Yes," she chuckled.

This was the potion! Finally!

"She's ok. She asked Miss Hardbroom for some...uh...work experience... so she wants to act like a teacher," Fenny lied.

"Ok then. Where is Miss Hardbroom? I really need to speak to her about some of the disruptive behaviour of some students lately. Did any of you see her?" she asked.

"No Miss Cackle," we all said in unison.

"Ok then," she smiled and began to walk away. Phew!

"Miss Cackle!" Miss Hardbroom exclaimed and we all turned around. Oh no! Griselda had cut Miss Hardbroom's hair to just under her shoulders and she was wearing a third year uniform!

"Miss Hardbroom what on earth are you doing?!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not Miss Hardbroom!" she exclaimed. We all grabbed her and dragged her away. We took her down to her room and locked the door.

"What is your problem?!" she exclaimed.

"You're Miss Hardbroom!" Maud exclaimed.

"What?!"

You're Miss Hardbroom! Even Miss Cackle said it! Grizzy you're dead! She's going to go insane! You cut her hair!" I exclaimed.

"But it's me! It's my body!" she exclaimed.

"How did your hair magically get longer and how were you in Miss Hardbroom's clothes?!" Fenny asked.

"Oh no! How are we going to fix this?" she asked.

"Give them the same potion again. It worked," she told her.

"Ok then and hurry! I can't stand the thought of being Miss Hardbroom!" she shuddered.

Fenny and Grizzy began to make the potion really quickly. They were brilliant! They had it make within a half an hour. All we had to do was get Miss Hardbroom to drink it, followed by Grizz and then run away from Miss Hardbroom. We asked to go into the staffroom for Miss Hardbroom/Grizz only to try the drink.

The teachers were throwing us funny looks and you couldn't blame them! We gave Miss Hardbroom and Grizz the potion and then began to walk out when I decided to try some. If nobody else was taking it then there was no danger. I took a drink and it was lovely! "Mildred no!" Maud exclaimed and ran towards me and knocked the cup out of my hand and I ended up hitting my head and then everything blacked out.

**Fenella POV:**

"Oh no! What was she thinking?!" I exclaimed.

"What's going to happen now?" Maud asked worriedly.

"Hopefully they'll wake up like normal but the person that took the potion first and last could end up switching bodies."

"Who's that then?"

"Miss Hardbroom and Mildred."

**Well that's it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if it is short but I got a really good idea in the middle of this chapter and want to follow that so I finished off this one quickly! Please review and...Yeah just review! I'm so sorry for the slow updates and they may be slow for some time. I'll update as often as possible! Thank you for reading and I love you all! Bye peoples!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey peoples! I'm sorry for the slow update! Thank you for all the kind reviews so far and please keep them coming! Okay, this one is one that I'm really looking forward to writing! Mildred and Hardbroom acting like one another...I'd love to see that! Could somebody please tell me if there is a section for 'The New Worst Witch' or if they can be posted in 'The Worst Witch?' I'd really like to write some fan fictions on 'The New Worst Witch' and I just don't know where to put them. I had a look and I couldn't find any categories for them. Thanks! Please review! *Does sad puppy eyes* Love you all! xXx happy reading!**

**Chapter 6:**

**Griselda POV:**

"Mildred and Hardbroom!?" I exclaimed in shock.

"When Hardbroom finds this out she'll kill us!" Fenella said, shouting slightly.

"Look, we'll make the same potion, it's very unlikely that it's going to go wrong again," I said softly, trying to reassure Fenny.

"What's the problem girls?" Miss Cackle asked concerned.

"Uh...sleeping potion...not uh...a drink...they may be out for some time," I said nervously.

"Okay then, we'll take them to the hospital wing until they come around," Miss Cackle said smiling at us.

Fenny, Maud and I walked out quickly.

"You have potions today don't you?" Fenny asked Maud, smiling slightly.

"It's not funny! Think of Millie! She's going to come in to potions and make a fool of herself!"

I grinned at the thought of Millie giving out to the whole class.

"Not you too! Hardbroom is going to go insane when she finds this out! Especially when she realises you cut her hair!" Maud shouted at me.

I'd forgotten about that, she was really going to kill us!

"We better get started on the potion," Fenny said quietly, trying to calm the atmosphere. It was ok for her! She didn't change!

"Yeah I guess we should have it done quickly enough Maud. Unfortunately we won't have it done on time for your potions class but we should have it done soon afterwards."

"Ok then," Maud nodded and walked off. Fenny and I went into my room and started on the potion again, at least at last things would go back to normal. Well, as normal as around here gets anyway.

**Maud POV:**

I was absolutely dreading potions! Millie was going to get into so much trouble if the other teachers noticed their behaviour being different. At least they were waking up away from the staffroom and should come straight here.

"Where's Hubble Bubble gone?" Ethel asked sarcastically.

"Pack it in Ethel!" I exclaimed.

"Oh she's going to be in so much trouble when Miss Hardbroom finds out she's late!"

"Miss Hardbroom is late too, don't say anything!"

"Sorry Maud," she smiled as she turned around.

Fenny and Grizz said there might be a small possibility that Mildred and Miss Hardbroom may not have swapped bodies. If Mildred took the potion too late it hopefully wouldn't have had any effect. I just really hoped that it was Miss Hardbroom coming in and not Mildred. On the positive side Ethel would be bound to say something to Millie and then get into trouble. I couldn't even bare to look at the door to see who came through first, I just stared up at the blackboard.

"Quiet girls!" I heard somebody say as she walked up to the top of the classroom. She spoke like Miss Hardbroom, she wore the same clothes as Miss Hardbroom, she had the same hairstyle as Miss Hardbroom but she didn't have the same body as Miss Hardbroom, it was Mildred. Everybody started laughing.

"Quiet girls!" Mildred shouted.

"Oh be quiet yourself you idiot! You don't even look like a teacher, so don't even try to act like one!" Ethel shouted with a big smile on her face.

"Ethel Hallow! How dare you speak to a teacher like that!" Mildred shouted.

"Oh shut up you idiot!" Ethel exclaimed.

"That's it! Go down to Miss Cackle's office at once!" she shouted.

Then the door opened gently and Mildred came in, or Miss Hardbroom with her now, short hear in plats and she was wearing the school uniform. The room erupted with laughter when Mildred, in the body of Miss Hardbroom walked in.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Miss Hardbroom," Miss Hardbroom said softly when she came in.

"Mildred Hubble how dare you be late! You can write down five hundred times in the future I must not be late for class!" The rest of the class were still laughing, they didn't know what was going on.

"Girls quiet! You can all stay back for detention!" Mildred exclaimed.

"Oooh!" most of the class exclaimed in unison.

"How dare you speak to me like that! You will all write a three thousand word essay titled I should not be rude to teachers!" Mildred shouted again.

We were all definitely going to get into trouble for this Mildred started giving us all a lecture as Miss Hardbroom sat beside me. By now everyone knew there was something wrong and had stopped laughing. She was giving out at such a loud volume that she didn't even see Fenny and Grizz opening the door. I was near the back so when I heard it I turned around a little. They showed me the bottle and I could see them trying to suppress laughter.

"Excuse me Miss Hardbroom, Miss Cackle needs to see you in her office immediately," Fenny said as she walked in a little bit.

Mildred sighed deeply. She stormed out, then Miss Hardbroom and I followed her straight out. I lied to Mille by saying another two teachers had changed. She obviously didn't notice that she was Miss Hardbroom so I didn't even bother trying to persuade her.

"Who changed?" Miss Hardbroom asked as we went out.

"I'll tell you in a minute," I said as we went over to Fenny and Grizz. Grizz gave me one of the potions and I forced it into Miss Hardbroom's mouth before she could ask any questions. Fenny did the same to Mildred. The two of them fell asleep really quickly and we managed, after a lot of effort to get them into the sick bay and we ran off before they woke up. Well, we took Miss Hardbroom's body to the sick bay and put Mildred in her room, we sat down beside her bed and waited for her to wake up, and we wanted to make sure that things went correctly.

After about ten minutes Mildred woke up, as she got less than Miss Hardbroom she'd come around first.

"Why am I sleeping?" she asked groggily as she woke up.

"You were uh...Miss Hardbroom..." Fenny grinned as she answered.

Mildred sat up and gasped as she looked at her outfit, then she looked in the mirror and immediately put down her hair.

"She's going to kill me isn't she?" Mildred said softly.

None of us answered, as the answer was obviously yes.

"MILDRED HUBBLE!!!!" we heard somebody scream, it was Miss Hardbroom.

"I think we'll leave you to it," Fenny grinned as she headed towards the door.

"Yeah...I'll um...join her, good luck Millie!" Grizzy exclaimed as she ran out after her.

"Um...I'll see you later Mildred," I said quickly as I ran out, I could hear Miss Hardbroom's footsteps coming down the corridor.

**Okay then! That's it for this story! Thank you all for the kind reviews so far! Please review this and tell me what you think! I'm sorry that the ending was crap but I couldn't think of another way to end it! If somebody could, would you please make a new category for me? I could send you the name of the show and the characters in it. I tried but there's a problem so I can't make a new category! Thanks for reading! Bye peoples xXx! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey peoples! Due to demand I'm going to write more! I'd like to thank everyone for the kind reviews so far! I'm flattered that you want me to carry on! Yay! I have a few ideas that should add at least three chapters. So I hope you like what I've got coming! Also, what I might do is that Ethel might find out, try to copy the drink but instead of the person changing bodies they will just swap personality traits. For example, Ethel and Mildred, Ethel will become nice and an idiot and Mildred will become horrible and really smart. That's the way I plan to do the next few chapters! I'll try to update as soon as possible but I'm currently writing...*thinks*...7 fanfics (some of which I haven't posted yet) so I might be slow, so sorry! I'll update at least once a week! I'm going to stop writing this from a person's POV; it's going to be neutral from now on, I find it easier to write if it's not from somebody's POV. I'll shut up now and let you read! Haha! Oh, one more thing, if anybody is interested in reading fanficitons of the new worst witch I'll be posting one in the near future so keep an eye! Happy reading xXx! :D**

**Neutral POV:**

As Maud, Fenella and Griselda ran away Miss Hardbroom stormed towards Mildred's room, of course, having put her, now short hair, back into its usual bun and changed from Mildred's school uniform into her own outfit. Mildred was sitting on the bed frozen by fear; she didn't bother changing her clothes. Miss Hardbroom finally arrived at Mildred's door. She didn't knock, she just stormed straight inside. Mildred sat up straight in her bed and looked at Miss Hardbroom with fear filling her eyes.

"Mildred Hubble! What is the meaning of this!?" she shouted as she pointed at Mildred's clothes.

"I'm sorry Miss Hardbroom, I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I knew from the moment I woke up dressed in uniform, that this was a Hubble incident."

"I didn't know this would happen! We tried to fix it but things went wrong!"

"We? There have been others involved?!"

"Uh...well it was my fault. To make our drink look nicer I put in a potion with a pretty colour, it looked lovely but it made you jump bodies!"

"Jump bodies?" Miss Hardbroom asked, slightly softer.

"Miss Bat went into your body; you went into hers, Miss Drill into Miss Cackle, Miss Cackle into Miss Drill, Mrs. Tapioca into Mr. Blossom and Mr. Blossom into Miss Drill. Then when we tried to fix things Griselda went into you and you went into her and then we..." Mildred trailed off grimacing.

"I was...you?" Miss Hardbroom asked with more anger in her voice.

Mildred was too afraid to answer her.

"And I was Miss Bat?!" she exclaimed.

Mildred again was too afraid to answer.

"Mildred Hubble, go down to Miss Cackle's office at once!" Miss Hardbroom shouted.

"Yes Miss Hardbroom," Mildred said softly.

Mildred slowly got up and started to walk out.

"Hubble, whoever else was a part of this escapade, bring them with you," Miss Hardbroom said as she disappeared into thin air.

Mildred sighed and went to Maud's room first. She knocked on the door. Maud walked up to the door and answered it; she was surprised to see Mildred, alive.

"What did she say?" Maud asked.

"She gave out to me but it wasn't as bad as I thought. I think she's waiting for Grizzy for cutting her hair. But she told me to go to Miss Cackle's office and to bring anybody to do with the situation."

"We better get Fenny and Grizz then, I feel really bad for making them help us..." Maud said softly.

"Yeah me too, well we better get them," Mildred said as they headed towards Griselda's room.

They knocked on the door and Grizz smiled when she saw them.

"What did she say to you?!" she exclaimed.

"She wants to see us all in Miss Cackle's office," Mildred said glumly looking on the ground.

"That's fine, we're used to it anyway, c'mon Fenny," Grizzy smiled slightly.

"Don't forget you cut her hair," Maud said.

Griselda stopped smiling almost immediately.

"I'd forgotten about that, oh damn," she said softly.

Fenella smiled, "I didn't do anything except help resolve the problem, I shouldn't get into too much trouble," she said happily.

The four of them started walking towards Miss Cackle's office when they were met by Ethel and Drusilla. The two of them were grinning.

"Mildred Hubble nothing but trouble, what have you done now?" Ethel asked smiling.

"Leave her alone Ethel!" Griselda exclaimed.

"Well, whatever it is I hope you get expelled for it," she smirked and walked away.

"Ignore her Millie..." Maud sighed as she rolled her eyes.

They kept on walking to Miss Cackle's office.

***

Miss Hardbroom had gotten all of the teachers to gather in Miss Cackle's offices so that the four girls could apologise.

"I think this is a bit much Miss Hardbroom," Miss Drill said softly, she was the only one brave, or stupid enough to front up to Constance Hardbroom.

"A bit much you say Miss Drill, Mildred Hubble put an unknown potion into another one, she must be severely punished."

"But it wasn't on purpose Miss Hardbroom; she was only trying to do her best."

"They should be punished, what do you think Miss Cackle?" Miss Hardbroom asked smugly.

"I'm sorry?" Miss Cackle muttered as she almost choked on a cream cake.

"Excuse me Miss Cackle, how many of those cream cakes have you eaten over the last few days?" Miss Drill asked.

"The usual Miss Drill...about ten, maybe eleven. Why do you ask?" she asked.

"Oh no reason," Miss Drill smiled nervously as she quickly walked towards the door.

"Where do you think you are going Miss Drill?!" Miss Hardbroom demanded.

"I'm just going to go jogging through the forest, I've no issues with the girls so I've no reason for being here," she said softly as she ran out.

"Strange woman," Miss Bat exclaimed in a whisper.

Miss Hardbroom gave her a funny look and Miss Cackle smiled to herself.

Then there was a knock on the door, it was the four girls.

"Come in," Miss Cackle said softly.

The four girls walked in, three out of four looking guilty.

"Miss Hardbroom tells me of this drink which has caused havoc over the last few days," Miss Cackle said after they walked in.

"It wasn't their fault Miss Cackle, it was me, I asked Fenny and Grizz to help us with the drinks, it tasted beautiful but it looked disgusting. So I got a pretty coloured potion and put it in, then it looked and tasted lovely. I honestly didn't know what it would do and when we found out and tried to resolve it things just didn't work out."

Miss Cackle looked at Mildred sympathetically.

"Well Mildred, the consequences of your mistakes were somewhat severe but I don't feel that you should be punished for something that isn't even your fault. I can see that Fenella and Griselda were only trying to help so they may leave," Miss Cackle smiled. The two girls grinned at each other, thanked Miss Cackle and left.

"I can see that you Maud moonshine also did your best to help and from what Mildred tells me you didn't have anything to do with the extra potion so you may leave," she smiled. Maud thanked Miss Cackle and left.

"You Mildred Hubble, I can see that this whole thing was an accident. I must warn you that if anything like this happens again you will have to be punished. But for now you may go," she smiled.

Miss Hardbroom wasn't one bit happy. She didn't want to see Mildred Hubble getting off without being in trouble...again. Just as Mildred was walking out the door Miss Hardbroom called her.

"I on the other hand Mildred am punishing you for your carelessness. You can write out one thousand times that I must not add extra ingredients to potions. You can also have cauldron cleaning duty until the end of term," she said smugly.

"No Miss Hardbroom, she will not," Miss Cackle said, Miss Hardbroom was angry.

"I am the vice principal..."

"And I am the principal of this school and I say that Mildred gets away unpunished but just this once," Miss Cackle interrupted as she smiled at Mildred.

Mildred smiled back; she thanked Miss Cackle (not Miss Hardbroom) and went outside.

"What did you get from Hardbroom?" Maud asked.

"Nothing, she wanted to punish me but Miss Cackle said no. You should've seen her face!" Mildred laughed.

"Well at least you didn't get into trouble," Fenny said.

***

Ethel and Drusilla were standing around the corner listening to them speak. The two of them were frowning, Ethel more than Drusilla.

"She may not be in trouble now...but wait until I give this potion to everybody in the school," Ethel smiled to herself.

"But you won't have enough, they didn't have enough left," Drusilla replied.

"I copied the ingredients you idiot!" Ethel exclaimed.

"Oh right," Drusilla said as she smiled.

"Mark my words Mildred Hubble; as soon as everybody gets this potion, you are going to get expelled for sure..."

**Well that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I already have a few ideas for what to do with personalities swapping. It'll be different to before but very similar. Teachers and students will be involved. Now that I think about it, I think it's going to be funnier than before as they won't be switching bodies but personalities. Yeah I have some really good ideas! Thanks for asking me to write more! It got me thinking and I got other ideas! Haha! Thanks for reviewing so far and please continue to do so! I'll update soon! Bye peoples xXx! :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey peoples! Sorry for the slow update! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I was racking my brains trying to think how should I get Hardbroom to say to Millie and I think I did ok! Lol! That's what I'd love to see happen anyway! In this one I'm going to have actual personalities swapping as opposed to body swapping. It might be funnier than body swapping in once sense but it's funny to see Miss Hardbroom go into the cupboard! Eh?! So anyway, I'll shut up now and I'll get started! Thank you so much for all the kind reviews so far! I really appreciate them! And please keep them coming! Okay then I'll start! Happy reading xXx! :D**

**Neutral POV:**

As Mildred, Maud, Fenella and Griselda triumphantly headed down to Griselda's room Ethel was conjuring up a malicious plan to get Mildred Hubble expelled from Cackle's Academy. She and Drusilla decided to steal some of the drink from Mildred's room and make the exact potion. Then they would sneak into the kitchen and put it into the food that they were about to eat for dinner. Then chaos would begin in the school. Ethel decided to keep lookout as Drusilla sneaked into the room and looked for the potion.

Of course, knowing Mildred she wouldn't have hidden the potion as she didn't think that anybody would be mean enough to go in and take it. Drusilla grinned triumphantly as she picked up the potion and put it into her school bag. She quietly opened the door as she gave Ethel the thumbs up that she had gotten it. The two of them quickly made their way down to the potions lab to try and make the potion before dinner. Ethel couldn't wait for the moment that Mildred would be expelled from Cackles.

Drusilla was hesitant as Ethel attempted to make a copy of the potion. She was worried that they might go wrong and make things more chaotic than intended. They didn't even know what the potion was, just what it did. Ethel of course, full of confidence gave Drusilla a good dressing down when she tried to stop Ethel. After a very long time, Ethel had the potion completed. It smelled the same, the texture was the same but it looked different. Ethel remembered that Mildred had added some ingredient to make it look prettier; she looked and saw a few bottles of the same colour that would change the new potion to the colour of the old one. Ethel chose the one at the left and of course, Mildred chose the one on the right!

Ethel added it to the potion and the colour soon changed, looking exactly the same as the one Mildred and 'her gang' as Ethel put it made. Ethel grinned as she put all of the ingredients back and took the new potion and put it into her school bag. She made Drusilla carry the original in case they were caught.

***

It was getting quite late in the evening and lights out was approaching. Mildred and Maud decided to head back to their rooms as Hardbroom would hold a grudge against them for not getting into trouble. When Mildred went into her room she decided to get rid of the rest of the potion. She went to the little desk next to her bed where she had put the potion and noticed that it was missing. She searched her room worriedly as she couldn't find it. After searching her whole room she decided to ask Maud if she'd taken it to mind it in her room.

Mildred knocked on the door urgently and Maud answered it straight away.

"What's wrong Millie?" Maud asked seeing that she was troubled.

"The potion has gone missing! Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom told me to get rid of it! I'm going to get into so much trouble!"

"Well I don't have it; Fenny and Grizz definitely don't so where could it be?"

"Ethel," Millie sighed.

"Of course it was, who else would want to take it, she obviously wants to get us into more trouble!"

"C'mon we'll get it back and if we can't we'll tell Miss Cackle."

Mildred and Maud stormed down to Ethel's room and knocked on the door hard. Ethel smiled at Drusilla as they hid the two potions in Ethel's wardrobe. Ethel answered the door.

"What's your problem Hubble?! There's no need to knock so hard!"

"Give me back the potion!" Mildred demanded.

"I've absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Do you Drusilla?" Ethel grinned.

Drusilla shook her head.

"Ethel I know you have it so just give it back!" Mildred demanded as she pushed her way into Ethel's room and started rummaging through her things.

"What is the meaning of all this noise?!" Miss Hardbroom shouted as she entered Ethel's room.

"Mildred Hubble is accusing me of stealing her potion!" Ethel said glumly, faking obviously!

"Mildred Hubble, I've had more than enough of your ridiculous antics for today! Get into bed and report to Miss Cackle's office first thing in the morning!" Miss Hardbroom shouted and walked out.

"Ethel you rotten!..."

"What is it Moonshine! She deserves everything she gets!"

"You..." Maud began to say when Mildred interrupted her just saying that they should leave.

Mildred and Maud walked glumly back to their rooms before Miss Hardbroom came around checking if they were in bed or not.

They both didn't know what to do, they know that if Ethel had the potion that they were bound to get into trouble. They knew that Ethel and Drusilla couldn't do much that night so they decided to try and relax for the night and think of how to sort the problem tomorrow. Although they couldn't have been expecting what was coming the next day...

***

Ethel and Drusilla decided to wake up early so they could get into the staffroom without being seen. They...well...Ethel decided to put some of the potion into the teacher's milk so that they would all definitely be changed. Then, when she and Drusilla would save the day they could tell on Mildred and get her expelled. Ethel was delighted with herself. She and Drusilla quietly sneaked out of their rooms and made their way down to the staffroom. Ethel made Drusilla go into the staffroom and put the potion into the teacher's milk and Ethel kept watch...of course in case they got caught!

After that was done they ran back to their rooms and got ready for their first class which was potions with Miss Hardbroom. They absolutely couldn't wait to see which teacher would turn up. Word had spread around the school about what happened so Mildred was bound to get into trouble. The two of them enthusiastically made their way to class...looking forward to it...for a change.

Ethel and Drusilla walked into the potions lab and sat down wearing smug smiles.

"What did you two do?!" Maud demanded.

"I've no idea what you're talking about," Ethel smiled.

"You stole that potion and gave it to the teachers to get us into trouble didn't you!?" Mildred said.

Ethel and Drusilla didn't reply, they looked at each other, smiled and turned around. Both Mildred and Maud rolled their eyes.

Then Miss Hardbroom burst in the door. Not in her usual angry manor but in a more...playful manor. She skipped up to the table and smiled down at the class. They looked up at her flabbergasted. Nobody knew what was going on...some of them assumed that it was Mildred's potion again.

"Miss Bat?" Ethel called, smiling.

"Yes Ethel, but why did you call me Miss Bat? I am Miss Hardbroom," she smiled warmly.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"Are you feeling ok Ethel?" Miss Hardbroom asked, laughing lightly.

"Uh...fine," Ethel said sounding confused.

Miss Hardbroom turned around and started getting some potions ready. The class started talking to each other whilst she was getting ready.

"Ethel what have you done!?" Drusilla exclaimed as she turned to Ethel.

Mildred and Maud heard her.

"So it was you! What did you do!?" Mildred demanded.

"You can't prove anything!" Drusilla shouted in defence.

"So you did do it. What did you do?" Maud asked harshly.

"Ethel tried to copy your potion and she gave it to the other teachers," Drusilla admitted.

"What?! You must've gotten it wrong!"

"I don't get things wrong!" Ethel exclaimed.

"You did! She's acting so differently, and she knows that she is Miss Hardbroom!"

"You can't prove anything! Besides, it's you that's going to get into trouble and not me," Ethel smiled as she turned around.

"Quiet down girls, I thought that instead of doing just boring old potions we should do something different. Since I have to teach you potions I'll work the two things in together. Today we're going o learn how to make an invisibility potion and we're going to sing as we make it. Sing each ingredient and DANCE from place to place as you make it! It'll make things much more fun," Miss Hardbroom smiled.

Mildred and Maud looked at each other. Actually, everyone in the class looked at each other.

They all stood up and got the ingredients they needed for their potions, they were wary in case Miss Hardbroom was having them on. They went back to their cauldrons and started making their potions in pairs, silently.

"C'mon girls sing the ingredients! Dance as you move girls! C'mon!" Miss Hardbroom exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

The girls, never able to resist some fun started singing along with Miss Hardbroom. They sang quietly at first but after they realised that Miss Hardbroom was serious they sang at full volume. Well, they did so until Miss Bat came storming into the room...angrily.

"Miss Hardbroom! Quieten down your class or I'll be forced to report you to Miss Cackle!" Miss Bat screamed.

Everybody in the class instantly quietened down and looked at the stern Miss Bat.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss Bat; we were just enjoying the wonders of learning!"

"Well could you please do so quietly?! I have a class to teach!" she shouted as she slammed the door and went away.

"Somebody got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning didn't she girls?" Miss Hardbroom giggled.

"Whoopsie daisy girls it's the end of class! Dismissed!" she grinned as she skipped out of the classroom humming a song.

Everybody turned to Mildred and frowned. She could hear murmurs of people saying thanks a lot Hubble and Mildred Hubble nothing but trouble and things like that. She frowned as she knew it was Ethel's doing and there was nothing she could do to prove it.

"I guess we need to pay Fenny and Grizz a visit," Maud sighed.

**Well that's it for this chapter! Sorry if that was bad but it'll take off again in the next chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! I've got one swap that I definitely have to try which I might do in two chapters time so I can't wait for that! Lol! Anyway, thank you for reading and please review! I'll update as soon as possible! Bye peoples! xXx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey peoples! Thank you for all the kind reviews so far and please keep them coming! Sorry if this update is slow! As I've said before I'm up the walls writing fanficitons! Lol! Anyway, this chapter should be much better than the last! If you're interested I'll be writing a fanfics exactly like this for 'The New Worst Witch' called 'Body Swap' so please keep an eye out! Thanks! Please review! Thanks! Happy reading xXx! :D**

**Neutral POV:**

Mildred and Maud walked quietly to Fenny's room. Maud knocked on the door and looked down on the ground, she was really worried that they'd get expelled this time and it wasn't even their fault! Fenny answered the door quickly.

"Hey girls, did you see Miss Bat today?" she asked.

They both nodded.

"She was in a really bad mood wasn't she?!" Grizzy exclaimed.

"It wasn't her mood. Ethel snatched the potion and made a copy but it went wrong and it looks like the teachers have swapped personalities," Mildred moaned.

"Here we go again," Fenny sighed.

"Well you said that you added an extra ingredient to change the colour. If Ethel made an exact copy and added a potion of the same colour it could be different because you said there were two didn't you?" Grizzy said.

Mildred nodded.

"So what do we do now?" Maud asked.

"We'll have to see what the other ingredient is and make a potion to reverse its actions. You'll have to see who has swapped personalities. Problem is there'll be the same amount of possibilities as the last potion so we could have a lot of changing," Grizzy said softly.

"That's fine as long as we get the potions made quickly," Maud said urgently.

The two of them nodded and left straight away for the library. Mildred and Maud looked at each other.

"So what do we do now?" Mildred asked in a whiney kind of tone.

"Well, I think we should find an excuse to go into the staffroom. Maybe we could give Miss Hardbroom some flowers," Maud grinned.

Mildred laughed in response.

"Well, I might try getting it off Ethel, if she gets the slightest hint of us trying to fix this then she'll surely try to make things worse," Mildred said as she walked away from Maud.

"What do I do then?" Maud called after Mildred.

Mildred turned and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll go and pick Miss Hardbroom some flowers," Maud grinned and walked away.

Mildred laughed lightly and headed down to Ethel's room.

***

She knocked on the door hard, knowing that it would annoy Ethel and she would answer straight away.

"Calm down Hubble trouble!" Ethel exclaimed.

Mildred pushed her way in and started to look for the potion. She found it on Ethel's bedside table and picked it up.

"I'm not going to tell the teachers Ethel if you tell me what's in it so we can fix the teachers."

"No way, I am going to make sure that you get the blame for this and get expelled for this!" Ethel shouted as she ran over to Mildred and tried pulling the bottle from her hands. The two of them pulled on it for a while until it fell. Steam started to rise from the ground so Mildred and Ethel inhaled it almost instantly.

The two of them fell to the ground.

"Look what you've done Shallow Hallow!" Mildred shouted angrily as she got up.

"I'm sorry Mildred but it's as much your fault as it was mine!" Ethel said apologetically.

"Look you've ruined my uniform! I'm going to make sure you get into so much trouble for this!" Mildred shouted and left the room. Ethel looked on guiltily.

Mildred stormed through the corridor and was met by Maud.

"What happened Millie?" Maud asked, noticing she looked a little angry.

"None of your business Moonshine!" Mildred said nastily and brushed past her.

"Millie what's wrong with you?!" Maud exclaimed as she turned around.

"You Moonshine! I don't know why I've been your friend all of this time! You're just an idiot!" Millie shouted in reply and walked on.

"You and Ethel had the potion didn't you?!" Maud exclaimed.

"That is none of your business! Now get lost before I have to make you! I never liked you anyway!" Mildred demanded and stormed off.

She left Maud almost in tears.

She stormed into the potions lab where Fenny and Grizz were.

"Oh hi Mille," they smiled, not noticing a change in her mannerisms.

"Which drink do you think it was that changed the teachers?" Mildred asked.

"Well, we did a little test and it was this one," Grizz said pointing at a bottle.

Mildred grinned as she took the bottle and threw it on the floor.

"No changing them back for you then," she grinned as she walked out.

"What's wrong with her!?" Fenny asked Grizz.

"I don't know; I know people get into bad moods but that would be very out of character for Millie."

That was when Maud came running in.

"Millie got some of the potion! She and Ethel have swapped personalities!" Maud exclaimed.

"So that explains it," Grizz said to herself.

"Well that makes things much harder. Especially since she broke the bottle of potion," Fenny said, pointing down at the potion.

"Do you think Ethel might help us?"

"Actually that's a good idea. If she managed to get her Dad to get us some of that potion then we could fix things as soon as possible. We do have one potion made so we could give that a try. Problem is that it mightn't work but we better try just in case," Grizz said softly.

"Yeah ok," Maud said softly.

The three of them went down to the staffroom. They knocked on the door gently and walked in.

"We've uh...got some drinks for you," Fenny said as she put them out on the table.

"After your last games I don't think we're likely to drink these again," Miss Bat said sternly.

"We didn't make them...cook sent them up," Fenny lied.

"Don't be too hasty Miss Bat!" Miss Hardbroom exclaimed as she skipped up to the table and picked up one of the drinks, she swallowed some.

"Are you enjoying your drink Miss Bat?" Maud asked, trying to entice her to drink it but then realised that it was gone.

"That was nice girls," Miss Cackled grinned.

"Darn it," Maud whispered softly to Fenny and Grizz. Soon Cackle, Bat and Hardbroom fell asleep.

The order had been mixed up.

"Miss Drill??"

She reluctantly took a sip, after watching the other teachers fall asleep.

"It was lovely girls..." Miss Drill smiled, soon becoming drowsy and falling asleep.

"How long is it going to take them to wake up?"

"Not long, from what we've calculated about ten minutes. They were supposed to drink it in the order that they changed. That didn't happen with any of them though. So it should be Miss Hardbroom in Miss Cackle, Miss Bat in Miss Drill and vice versa. But the bodies didn't switch like that," Maud said softly.

"No but the personalities are moving from body to body. They had each other's personalities so they'll swap like that."

"Unless you made the right potion..." Maud added.

"Oh yes, but knowing our luck it'll be the wrong one," Fenny sighed slightly.

The three of them left the staffroom and went straight back to the potions lab. Grizz told them that she had gotten an idea that'll allow them make one more potion. She got a dropper from the cupboard and got up as much of the potion off the floor as they could. She put it into a test tube and grinned a little.

"We've enough for one more potion if this one doesn't work. So let's hope that the next one is the right one," Grizz said softly.

"Hello girls," a female voice said softly, causing them to jump.

It was Miss Hardbroom.

"Hello Miss Hardbroom," the three of them said glumly.

"Why the sad faces girls? Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, nothing at all," the three of them said glumly as they walked out.

"Darn it," Maud said after they'd gotten out.

"So it's...oh no!" Grizz exclaimed.

"What is it?" Fenny asked.

"If Miss Cackle is Miss Hardbroom and Miss Hardbroom is Miss Cackle then that means that technically Miss Hardbroom is the Headmistress."

_**Well that's it for this chapter! I'm so, so sorry for the slow update! I should be updating soon! If anybody is interested in the New Worst Witch please tell me because I'm going to do a story exactly like this except with the characters from the New Worst Witch. I actually think that it is better than the 'Worst Witch' so it'll probably be better than this more than likely! Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! I'll update as soon as I can! Thank you for reading! Love you all! Bye peoples ^_^ xXx! **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey peoples! I'm so sorry for the slow update! My internet was broken! But it's fixed now ^_^ Anyway, I'm going to be posting a fanfiction called 'Body Swap' soon and it's basically going to be this but with the 'New Worst Witch' characters. I could just imagine Miss Swoop in the body of Miss Widget! Or Caspian in Miss Hardbroom! LOL! I'm also planning on doing another 'Worst Witch' fanfic so please keep an eye out for that! I'll shut up now and get started! Happy reading! ^_^ xXx! **_

_**Neutral POV:**_

"Okay, this is not good," Fenny said softly as her heart started to beat faster.

"Do we get ourselves expelled now or later?" Maud said as her frown grew bigger.

"Y'know she'll make us do work at lunchtimes, walk around the academy in complete silence and probably give us classes at weekends," Fenny moaned.

"She'll probably ban classes like P.E. and chanting so we'll have to do spells and potions all day. And just imagine how tight the rules are going to become. We'll have to directly live off the witch's code."

"And poor Millie, Miss Hardbroom wanted to punish her in the first place and Miss Cackle didn't. Now she's really going to get it."

"No she won't, her personality swapped with Ethel's, she'll somehow put the blame on us or Ethel."

"Girls, get into your bedrooms! I don't want any more loitering around the corridors or dilly-dallying between classes now go! I should've changed the rules in this academy so long ago!" Miss Cackle shouted as she stormed past them.

"Here we go then. Here comes 'Hardbroom's Academy'," Maud moaned as they walked to their rooms.

After about twenty minutes the complete silence that swept through the academy was broken by the ringing of a bell. Everybody knew that it meant that there was an assembly. Most people already suspected another problem with the teachers and now they knew for sure. Once they saw Miss Cackle like that they knew that Miss Hardbroom's personality was inside her. Nobody dared to laugh or even make a noise when they breathed. They slowly and quietly made their way into the great hall. There, all the teachers were sitting on the top and Miss Hardbroom, Miss Drill and Miss Bat looked in fear at the new Miss Cackle.

"That was too slow and too noisy! From now on, I want you all to line up and come in, in alphabetical order!"

"Yes Miss Cackle," they all said in unison after a short pause.

"From now on in this school, there will be zero tolerance! Anybody gives me any trouble, you are out! And Mildred Hubble! For you r carelessness over the drink competition I am giving you cauldron cleaning duty until the end of this year!"

Maud, Fenny and Grizz looked back and saw her looking quite angry.

"Y'know, now that the personality of Miss Hardbroom is Headmistress she's going to be hell bent on getting rid of Mildred," Fenny whispered to Maud and Grizz.

"Oh yeah, but I've got an idea. Hardbroom loves Hallow and hates Mildred. If they've swapped personalities Hardbroom aka Cackle will love Mildred and hate Ethel. She's not going to expel Ethel and she can't expel Mildred because she won't be doing anything wrong."

"Oh that's going to be good! She won't be able to find a reason to expel her!"

"And for now we'll have an easy potions class. Maybe we can ask the new Miss Hardbroom to speak with the new Miss Cackle to see if she'll go easier on us."

"I think that if it was Hardbroom's Academy Miss Cackle would be a little nervous to contradict her. We need another teacher that will help us. Maybe Miss Drill could help?"

"...no...I think this will be something that we'll have to do ourselves. We can ask but..." Fenny said.

"Yeah, we should get the ingredients ourselves. If we go to Miss Cackle and ask her, in the sake of tradition, can we collect our ingredients manually in the morning? When she says yes we can get the ingredients we need and sort this out as soon as possible," Grizz said softly.

"That's a really good idea. It can't go wrong."

"Fenella Feverfew! Griselda Blackwood! Maud Moonshine! How dare you speak without permission! Do you wish to share this information with the rest of the school?!"

"...Uh...Miss Ha...uh...Cackle, we were just wondering if you would uh...let us collect our potions ingredients at Dawn. Y'know so we could stick to tradition."

A monotonous moan from each student filled the room.

"Silence!! Well Griselda Blackwood, I am very impressed with your enthusiasm. And yes, you can all go out every morning at dawn and collect your potions ingredients."

"Thank you Miss Cackle," Griselda, Fenella and Maud said in unison.

"All of you are to go straight to bed. You are to rise at dawn to collect your potions ingredients. Dismissed!" called Miss Cackle. They all got up and lined up alphabetically. Nobody dared speak.

When Fenny, Grizz and Maud were heading towards their bedrooms Mildred approached them, glaring at them as she walked.

"What did you go doing that for!? You idiots, because of you I have to get up at dawn now!"

"Mildred, we're doing this for you. You've swapped personality with Ethel. That's why you're bad," Maud told her.

"There's one problem with what you're saying. You see, I like being bad. I can't believe that I ever was friends with any of you in the first place!"

"Mildred you don't mean that, after tomorrow everything should be back to normal."

"Oh yeah right, your dream and my nightmare. I promise I'll get you back for this. Maybe even kicked out," Mildred grinned.

They three girls sighed.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Enjoy your last night at Cackle's Academy," Mildred smirked and stormed off.

"We really have to get this sorted," Grizz whispered softy as they began walking on.

"I know, goodnight," Fenny said as she walked into her room.

"Yeah Maud, night, we're going to stay up late to make sure that we have the right potion. We really have to get Millie changed back as soon as possible. I hate seeing her like this."

***The next morning***

The moment the sun began to rise Miss Cackle rang the school bell. Most of the students woke up in an instant, literally jumping out of bed. They got ready as quickly as possible and slowly and quietly walked through the corridor to the main gates. Miss Cackle walked slowly towards the gate, checking if each and every girl was wearing correct uniform and was looking presentable.

"Mildred Hubble, walk forward please," Miss Cackle asked softly.

Mildred grinned to herself and confidently walked forward, standing right in front of Miss Cackle.

"Hmmm...Your hat is perfect, your hair is satisfactory...for your standards anyway and your uniform is...immaculate? Well Mildred, it seems as if you finally know how to look like a witch," Miss Cackle said, you could see that she was looking for something to give out about.

"Thank you Miss Cackle but I can't take the credit; it's all down to my wonderful teachers and exceptional influence from you."

"Don't push your luck Hubble, get back in line," Miss Cackle said softly, looking rather amused.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Ethel Hallow called as she came running, fixing her hat as she walked.

"That's ok Ethel, as long as it never happens again. And please straighten your hat and tie your shoe laces," Miss Cackle said, smiling a little.

"Oh I hate that Ethel Hallow, she gets away with so much," Mildred whispered to some girls.

"Get in line Ethel."

Soon enough they were allowed into the forest to search for ingredients. As soon as they were scattered Maud went to find Fenny and Grizz. They got all of the ingredients that they needed to make the antidote. They hid some in their pockets so that Miss Cackle wouldn't see. After about an hour they had finished and had to get back to school for breakfast.

After breakfast, the first years had spells with Miss Cackle. Surely she would be trying to get her into trouble, now that the Headmistress, the one person with the power to expel her, could. Mildred got there early, as usual, and she decided to sit in the very front row beside Drusilla. Drusilla didn't know what was going on and tried to get rid of Mildred. Of course, she wouldn't be pushed around. Ethel came and sat next to Maud. Then, suddenly Miss Cackle stormed into the classroom in a disruptive manor.

"Good morning girls."

"Good morning Miss Cackle," they all replied in unison.

"To start this class I am going to give you a test. Just to see if you are all fit to be witches. So, Mildred Hubble, please step to the top of the class," Miss Cackle said, grinning. This would be her one chance to make Mildred look really bad and kick her out....or so she thought.

"Okay Mildred, please make this dead plant, back into a healthy flower."

Mildred grinned and cast the spell, and of course, the flower came back to life and bloomed into a large, colourful, healthy plant.

"Good," Miss Cackle said, sounding disappointed.

"Ethel Hallow, let's see can you top that spell. Please turn this small pencil extremely large. I know it's meant for the end of first year as it is advanced magic but I am sure you're up to the challenge," Miss Cackle smiled.

Ethel stepped up looking worried. Of course with the personality also went intelligence. Ethel wouldn't have a clue of what the spell was. She stood for a few minutes looking at the pencil. Eventually she spoke, in a very shaky voice.

"I...I'm sorry Miss Cackle, I don't know the spell."

"What? Ethel of course you know the spell. Go on, try," she said softly.

Ethel nodded. "Alvricks Orcus Transfrogamouphus, enlarges, inflatus, increases, maximorphus!" Ethel shouted. The pencil got bigger, and bigger, and bigger, and bigger, and bigger until it was about the size of an average eighteen year old and then it blew up.

The whole class erupted with laughter.

"Ethel Hallow, what was that?!"

"I...I'm so sorry Miss Cackle, I didn't mean for that to happen!"

"May I try the spell Miss?" Mildred asked.

"Mildred Hubble, if Ethel Hallow can't do it, I am sure that you can't."

Mildred interrupted her and cast the correct spell, making the table get bigger.

Miss Cackle sighed. The one time she really wanted to get rid of Mildred Hubble, she wouldn't be able to. She knew she's get her sooner or later.

_**That's it for this chapter! Sorry it wasn't the best, I just want to establish that Miss Cackle is now hell-bent on getting rid of Mildred and now she won't be able. The next chapter will be better because I'll have some funnier stuff happen! Thank you for all the reviews so far and please keep them coming!!! I'll update soon, I've loads of free time now and my internet is finally fixed! Bye peoples! ^_^ xXx**_


End file.
